Love under the Moonlight
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Sequel to Sparring Session. After another hectic day Ben and Gwen unwind under the stars and have an intimate encounter under the light of the moon.


Love under the Moonlight  
>00<br>Ben x Gwen  
>000<br>Sequel to Sparring Session. To those who wanted a Kevin Cameo I'm holding off on that for the time being.  
>0<br>Story Start  
>0<br>Ben couldn't have been more thankful to finally have a quiet night with Gwen. Alone in the peaceful confines of the forest there was no alien attack going on nor were they being mobbed by the media. These rare moments of quiet and serenity were extremely invaluable. Right now Ben wanted to get his mind off the ungrateful Baz-el and how awkward the whole day of being around Julie was. So he and Gwen were watching the stars, the event that brought them together and what often helped them relax after a hard day.

"Look at all those stars," Gwen exclaimed. "Makes you wonder if we're alone in the universe," Gwen seemed to be talking to herself since Ben hadn't remarked. ''Okay what's wrong? My jokes aren't that bad? Are they?'' one of the things Gwen had took to during one of Ben's moments of sulking was to tell jokes. Unfortunately she was not that good at it...and by not that good she kind of sucked.

''Oh sorry Gwen.'' Ben said as he snapped back into reality. ''What did you say?''

''Nothing...except that you were spacing out on me again.''

''Sorry...'' he said as he wrapped an arm around Gwen. ''Feel better now?'' he asked only for Gwen to nudge his chest.

''You perv! That wasn't an invitation for you to grope my chest.'' she said with a flirty smile. ''But seriously, what were you thinking about?''

''I don't know...just a lot of things. About our future and how things are going to be. That are we always going to deal with things like this? And are we going to have yet another alien attack next week?''

Out of nowhere, Gwen straddled Ben's lap and put a finger on his lips. "Don't jinx it Ben! Aren't you the one always telling me that?''

''I suppose you're right...so what were we doing?''

''This,'' Gwen leaned in and pressed her lips to Ben's. Something about tonight, maybe because of the moonlight or maybe because they came back from another mission successful, but something was telling him Gwen was in the mood. When he felt Gwen's hand cup his crotch that definitely let him know Gwen was in the mood. Ben felt the need to lift up Gwen's shirt and cup her round, perky breasts. The redhead though didn't seem to mind as she took his hands and slid them up her t-shirt and placed it on her breasts.

Ben absentmindedly squeezed them as their kissing continued. Gwen's arms hooked behind Ben's head as their tongues brushed against each other and Ben continued to cup and massage Gwen's breasts through her bra which further aroused her and exchange she ground her rear against Ben's crotch resulting in a particular stirring in his pants. When they broke the kiss both were flush, their faces red and Ben's hands still cupping Gwen's breasts.

''It's kind of chilly out here. Maybe we should go back home so we don't catch a cold.''

''I thought scientist proved it's bacteria that makes you sick and not the actual cold.''

Gwen let out a cute menacing growl in response to Ben's statement. ''You know what I meant...it's just something people say. Now do you want to sit here and argue me or do you want to go in for a dip?''

Ben didn't need to be told twice as Gwen led him to the cool waters of the lake in front of them. The moon's light reflecting in it's image. Gwen was already getting undressed, having gotten down to her underwear. "Come on, Ben," Gwen soon removed her bra and then her panties and went on to flaunt her figure. "So what are you waiting for? An invitation?'' Gwen winked at the dumb founded Ben before diving into the lake.

While Gwen had definitely opened up and been a bit more bold lately this wasn't something that he was used to seeing. Though when Gwen's wet naked body came into view he stopped caring and quickly began stripping himself of his clothing. Ben and Gwen began swimming around the lake, enjoying the coldness of the water against their skin. After toying around a bit, mostly Ben splashing Gwen much to her annoyance the two of them met at the side of the lake, meeting face to face and sharing a very long, very passionate kiss.

Ben once again began feeling Gwen's now naked breasts, her nipples becoming hard as a result of the cold water; the same water which would have normally left Ben flaccid was being negated by Gwen's body and heat. He gently caressed her breasts and her crotch grounding Ben's aching shaft. Both of them moaned loudly as they found themselves giving in to teenage lust.

Gwen then took ahead of Ben's shaft and slowly stroked it. Ben meanwhile took to kissing Gwen's neck which resulted in making her moan louder. ''How come we don't do things like this more often?''

''Are you kidding...with how busy we are at times I'm surprised we have any moments to be intimate.'' she said as her free hand massaged the back of Ben's head, her breasts thrust out as her lover continued his ministrations. She soon locked lips with him again as the young lovers continued to explore the others body.

_''Ben...I want you.'' _softly whispered into his ear.

''G-Gwen are you sure? I mean...'' he was cut off as she placed a finger against his lips.

''There is no telling how dangerous things will get from here on and I don't want to have any regrets. I love you Ben, I want and need you so please.'' she said before capturing his lips with a passionate kiss.

Ben submitted to Gwen's request as they drifted away from the surface slightly. Her form was illuminated in the moonlight which enamored the hero. His eyes were glued to the form of the fiery red-haired goddess before him. Using her power she managed to levitate herself slightly in the water so she was floating over Ben. They locked eyes as Gwen used her hand to steady Ben and lowered herself onto him. They both let out a cry as his cock penetrated her folds. Ben hugged Gwen tight who whimpered with each motion, she slowly slid down his large girth until he filled her.

They sat there as Gwen breathed heavily and winched, waiting until the pain subsided before she moved and Ben's tender touches and kisses helped ebbed away the tension until it finally subsided. Soon enough moans exited Gwen's mouth as she started to move back and forth as she parted her lips and capturing Ben's top lips between her lips with a soft kiss. Feelings Ben's hand trailed through her long lustrous curls down her hair and finally resting on her curvy ass, giving them a squeeze she moaned against him as she moved her hips up and down; the slow sensations sped up as a rhythm was soon established and the sound of the lake water sloshing along with their lustful cried filled the area.

''Ben...'' Gwen moaned as her breathing became even heavier as Ben began thrusting against her ministrations.

''Aah Gwen...'' he panted. ''You feel so good.''

''God you're so big...keep going Ben. I 'm so close...'' she gasped as her legs tightened around Ben's hips as she pressed her lips against each other.

''Gwen...I think I'm about to blow.''he said as he continued thrusting into her. It seemed like hours passed between thrusts, kisses, and caresses.

''Hold on Ben...please...I'm so close.''

With each passing moment their frantic bodies cried for release as their breaths became heavier. Though as sweet and passionate as their love under the moonlight was every moment had its end.

''Gwen!''

''Ben!''

Reaching climax Gwen lost control of her mana as it washed over them in a burst of energy that lit ablaze their every nerve with a wave of pleasure that pushed them to the edge. Ben's cock fired several strands of seed into Gwen's womb as her velvety core sucked him dry, caressing against every vein. Despite their panting the two young lovers actually felt energized.

''I love you Gwen.'' Ben said as he placed a kiss on Ben's forehead.

''I love you too Ben!'' she replied as they gazed into each other's eyes. ''I don't know about you but I feel like I can go another round.''

''Whatever you want Gwen...whatever you want.'' Ben replied as seeing as Gwen's legs were still hooked around his waist he brought them both to the shore and laid upon the blanket, still joined at the hips the young lovers renewed their love making until the sun came up.


End file.
